This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a rotor assembly including composite components.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan for propulsion air and to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream over and drives turbine blades. Static vanes are positioned adjacent to the turbine blades to control the flow of the products of combustion.
The gas turbine engine may include composite components formed from by ply layers. The ply layers may be arranged to define one or more voids or cavities. Fillers may be placed in the cavities and may be dimensioned to have a complementary geometry with the adjacent ply layers.